1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a trim clip used for fixing a decorative member or trim onto a vehicle body, and more particularly to a clip for attaching a trim onto a vehicle body from which a threaded stud has been previously secured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clips for fixing trim moldings (hereinafter refered to as trims) onto a vehicle body through a threaded stud which has been previously secured to the vehicle body are known, but known designs vary in the ease in which they can be attached to the threaded stud. Three methods are mainly employed to attach such clips to the stud. The first method involves screwing the clip onto the stud. This method can offer a strong fixing force due to fastening, but requires the operating of screwing. The second method involves mechanically driving the clip such as by a hammer. This method can also offer a strong fixing force, but requires the clip to be properly positioned prior to the operating of driving. Also, excessive driving forces may produce cracks in the clip. The third method involves manually pushing the clip by the thumb. This method requires no need of using a screwdriver or hammer and hence is preferable in reducing the number of operations. The problem, however, is that a clip so positioned would rotate due to vibrations produced when the vehicle is moving and, in essence, be unscrewed from the threaded stud.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a trim clip which is able to attach a trim when pushed and also to prevent the clip from being unintentionally rotated after fixing.